A Fresh Start
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: The Boy She Met Online with a different ending. I wasn't exactly happy with the way the movie ended, so I decided to change that ending with how I think it should've ended. Jake didn't deserve to go to prison again, so Cami decides to find a way to get him out...how she does it, well you'll have to read on.


So I decided to write some other FanFiction beside BATB (beauty and the beast CW TV Show) for those of you who don't know what that is, or never watched it, and you love romance I highly suggest you check out it, you won't regret it, instead you'll become hooked on it. Trust me on that one. Anyways...

This is a fanfiction that well that I decided to change the ending to the movie of The Boy She Met Online. I watched it a few days ago and this came to my mind based on another movie in what happened called Conviction. This fic has nothing to do with Conviction but what the girl does in the movie Conviction, well I wanted Cami to do for Jake...so if you understand that at all lol sorry if it's a little confusing this is what I would have liked to have seen happen with this movie instead of that ending they gave us. Enjoy! Tell me what you think...leave a review.

* * *

**A Fresh Start **

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**I do not own The Boy She Met Online...(If I did I'd change the ending)**

* * *

**Jake**

"Jake? Jake?" I sat up quickly, banging my head against the top bunk bed in the process. I rubbed my head a little as I thought, what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be in college, in New York, on her way towards becoming a vet? I get up from my bunk and walk over towards the iron bars that held me in this prison.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here…" One of the security guards said, laying his hands on her arm. I clenched my hands tighter around the iron bars, letting my protectiveness of Cami overcome me.

"Hey, get your hands off her man…" Cami looked at me then as she said…

"Please I need to see him…" Cami paused as she looked back up at the guard. "Please." She said, this time more desperately.

"Alright, I don't know how you got in at this hour missy, but I'll get him out, and you can meet him in the cafeteria."

"Thank you, thank you so much…" Cami looked at me once more, with a smile on her face, I only hoped that she wasn't about to give up her dream, with me being the reason why.

**Cami**

I sat waiting in one of the chairs, feeling slightly nervous as I waited for the guard to bring Jake out to talk with me. I felt nervous, well for many reasons and I couldn't help but look back on how I met Jake. Something I even surprised myself, in a way that, I never thought I would date someone who was in prison and now in prison again when he didn't even do anything.

I mean sure, he was there, but the fact remains he didn't do anything and no matter how many times I tried to convince the others, they wouldn't listen to me. They just left my words go through one ear and out the other. That's when I changed my mind about going to college in New York. I knew that I couldn't leave Jake lying in prison, behind iron bars waiting to get out, when his few years he would be out, when he shouldn't even be here in the first person. Something had to be done about it, and if they wouldn't listen to me as a witness, well they would if I were a lawyer. I'm more than ever to determine to get him out, and nothing was going to stop me. I never felt like this about anyone before, and no prison cell bars were going to keep me from him.

When I really think about it, it's almost like I have this connection to Jake when I looked up at him, sensing that he were in the room with me. He walked over towards me and sat across from me and right away my hands lay across the table, Jakes fingers, touch my fingertips. Oh, how much I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to comfort him, but such contact with the prisoners weren't aloud to my dismay.

"Cami…" He whispered my name, his voice weak, and almost sad like, that it hurt me to see him here like this.

"You have ten minutes miss." The guard told me, before I could reply to Jake.

"Thank you, I can't begin to tell you what this means to me." The guard looked at me like I was crazy, like why am I here with someone who is in prison, when I could find a perfectly clean guy outside of these walls? Well I'd tell him why, but he wouldn't believe me either. He then walked over towards the entrance of the cafeteria, giving us some privacy. I looked over at Jake and I thought once again, If I could, I would take a hold of his hands in mine and give them a small squeeze to comfort him, to tell him I'm not going anywhere, that I'm staying here because I love him and believe not only believe but know that he's innocent.

"Cami, what? What are you doing here?" Jake asked me, breaking the silence.

"I came to see you of course…" I said, giving Jake a small smile.

**Jake**

The second she smiled, I felt this feeling inside of me that is telling me to kiss her, right then and there, but sadly, I couldn't, instead I settled for brushing her fingertips with mine.

"But school…" Cami shakes her head.

"I couldn't bring myself to leave you…"

"Cami…I don't want to be the reason you put a hold on things…"

"Jake…don't, do this." She pleaded.

"No Cami don't you do this. Look, I love you, I love you so much that I'm willing to let you go so that you can go on, and live your dream…and for the record you'll become an amazing vet. Look at the way you care for people, when you cared for me when you shouldn't have."

"Jake, I….I can't live my dream, cause you're apart of that dream…" She said, surprising me greatly.

"Cami…I don't understand, I thought we talked about this…about you going to school, moving on." I said trying my hardest to dissuade her, still not quite believing that she is here, not in New York, but here sitting across from me, telling me she's not going to school in New York, because she wants to be with me.

"Jake, I love you okay, I love you so damn much that when I was about to get on the plane only a few hours ago, I knew in my gut that I had to turn back…"

"But, your mom…didn't she…" Cami cut me off.

"She understood, in fact she couldn't be prouder of me…of my decision." Those words right there, I felt confused as I thought, how could her mother approve of what she's doing? Especially after what happened to her and not only but to Cami while Cami was with me. Why would she want anything more to do with me? If I were she and Cami were my daughter, I wouldn't want her daughter anywhere near me, let alone coming to visit me in a prison.

"Cami…"

**Cami**

"Your time is almost up…" I looked over at the guard before focusing my attention on Jake. How could it be ten minutes already? I wanted more, needed more, I wasn't ready to leave him, not just yet.

"Cami?" He questioned me, with a confused look on his face. Well here goes nothing, I thought.

"Jake you shouldn't be here. I know your innocent…Sure I've tried to tell them again and again, but they don't believe, so I did some serious thinking, and well I decided I'm going to be a lawyer and I'll be your attorney. I'm going to get you out of this Jake, and I won't stop till I do." I said, with a hint of determination in my voice. Jake looked even more surprised.

"Cami, I…"

"Alright miss, it's time for you to go…I shouldn't even have given you the time that I have…"

**Jake**

No, he couldn't take her away from me, I thought, but he could. My eyes met with Cami's and they locked in that instant. In that instant I knew that she wouldn't stop until I'm out, and I loved her for it, I just hated her giving up her dream of being a vet.

"Cami, don't do this, don't give up your dreams…because of me."

"I'm not giving up my dream Jake, cause you're apart of that dream and I'm going to get you out of that cell, no matter what it takes, even if I have to become a lawyer to do it, I will do just that, in fact, that's what I am doing. Don't forget I love you…" She said as she got up from her chair, surprising me yet again with her words. I couldn't believe it, she wants to become a lawyer? She'd rather give up her dream to see me free from my prison and become a lawyer to make that happen? How'd I get so lucky I thought, I knew one thing, if she did get me out, I'd make sure she'd smile every day.

Cami looks at me a few more seconds before turning and she nods her head at the guard and looks back at me once more. "I'll be back soon Jake." She said and I watched her go before the guard took a hold of my hands, and walked me back to my cell. I didn't want her to do this, but I guess I had no choice in the matter.

* * *

**Jake**

I sat here in the courtroom, four years later, after Cami graduated and became a lawyer. During those four long years in prison the only thing that kept me going was her visiting me as often as she possibly could since school and studying kept her away from me. Too this day I loved her as much as I loved her the moment I saw her, if not more now. She's amazing and I pledged to myself that I would do whatever I could to see to it that she's always smiling.

It's nerve racking, sitting here in the courtroom waiting to see rather or not you'll be a free man, or that you will go back to your cell. Cami looked over at me, our eyes making that connection that we shared as we waited to hear what the judge has to say.

"Jake Byers…all charges against you have been dropped, you're free to go…" I blinked and started at the judge. Did she just say…?

"We did it!" I heard Cami say quite loudly, loud enough for the entire room to hear her. The next thing I knew, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was hesitant at first, thinking that this couldn't be real, could it? But it is real. I'm in a courtroom and the judge just said I'm free to go and Cami has her arms around me. Why aren't my arms around her? I questioned myself, but then I wasted no time in hugging her back, pulling her close to me and swinging her around. I didn't care that I'm in a courtroom and that people were watching us, but hey what can I say, I'm free. Free all because of this amazing young woman that I couldn't understand why she loves me so much, so much that she didn't go towards her dreams in becoming a vet, but instead became a lawyer, because she knew that I was innocent in the whole mess that I got myself into, and no one would listen to her as a witness, but they did tonight as a lawyer, and she's a damn good lawyer.

I'm so thankful, so happy that no words could exactly describe how I'm feeling right now as I held onto the girl that I loved more than anything in this entire world. The one who never, not once, gave up on me, not once, but stood by my side.

"Oh Cami, I…I love you so much princess." I whispered in her ear, calling her, her nickname that she loved so much. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes and for a moment I forgot where we were and pictures us in a field of wild flowers.

"I love you too Jake…" She said and I leaned in closer, brushing my lips against hers, before claiming them. It's then that I hear the applause and forgot that we had an audience. I reluctantly break away from our kiss as I noticed in the corner of my eye, Cami's mom approaching us.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you…" Her mother said, surprising me yet again. Cami released me from the hug as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you for supporting me mom, I wouldn't have be able to do this without you…" Cami's mom released her and turned to look at me and also give me a hug, startling me. I looked at Cami, confused and she smiled at me.

"I…"

"Jake…I'm so glad that my daughter found someone like you, despite your past, you've made my daughter happy. I've never seen her more determine about anything until this, until you. She believes in giving people second chances and even though you lied to her in the beginning, you proved to her that you are good person, and I only hope that you keep on being good to her, because if you hurt her, even once, you'll have me to answer to…."

"Mom, really? You're gonna give Jake that speech already when he just had all of his charges dropped…"

"Cami, it's alright, and don't worry, I'll make sure she's smiling all the time Mrs. Winters."

"I'm sure you will son and please by now I think you can call me by my first name, Tori." I nod my head at Cami's mom, but even though she said that, I'll probably still call her Mrs. Winters, it just feels strange calling her by anything else.

"Shall we?" Cami asked me as she linked her arm with mine.

**Cami**

I asked Jake, wanting to get away from this crowd, just go and be alone with him. To have that moment I've been dreaming about non stop since I told Jake that day four years ago, that I'm going to become a lawyer to get him out of prison. I've dreamed about this moment so much, that, I almost couldn't believe that it actually happened today. That he's finally free and here right beside me. Jake nods his head.

"Yeah."

"We'll see you back at home mom…"

"Alright, make sure your home in time for dinner…I'm making Jake's favorite, you said he liked chicken, right?" Jake flashed me a smile, that special and rare smile that he only give me and I nod my head.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you two then."

"What do you say princess, let's get out of here? Go take a drive somewhere?" Jake asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but before we go anywhere, I think you need some new clothes…"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Jake asked me and I shrug my shoulders.

"They're a little out of style…but we don't…" Jake leaned in and kissed my lips briefly, making me wish the kiss lasted longer.

"I'm kidding princess…" He said and I smile at him as I take a hold of his hand lacing our fingers together and that's when I felt the sparks of electricity flow right through me. I can't begin to explain how good it felt to have him here beside me, how happy I am feeling in this very moment. I just couldn't help but think how much I love this man.

* * *

**Should I continue...? Review?**


End file.
